


The DabKing

by fishvaping



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Idols, M/M, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishvaping/pseuds/fishvaping
Summary: Jinyoung and Namjoon finally have a free schedule and decide to hang out. What shenanigans will they get involved in...





	The DabKing

Park Jinyoung and Kim Namjoon may have come from two different groups, two different companies, but they were still one another's friend with benefits. Jinyoung was Namjoon's princess and Namjoon was Jinyoung's daddy. One another's baby boy. They were tight as could be.  
One day, a day they both were free of any schedule, they decided to hang out. They would have invited Jungkook, but he was busy helping Chanyeol "prepare" for EXO's comeback (if only Mark would help Jinyoung prepare for JJP's comeback).   
They decided to hang out at a park (because Park Jinyoung haha get it) upon Namjoon's suggestion.

"Hey, Baby Boy?" Namjoon asked in his deep man voice. 

"Yeah, Daddy Joon?" Jinyoung replied in his gentle man voice. 

Namjoon hesitated, as if he were thinking through his next words. "Remember that DabKing we were thinking of pulling together?" He finally asked, looking at Jinyoung a bit sheepishly. 

Jinyoung smiled. Of course he remembered! He'd been looking forward to it ever since Mark broke up with him-- granted they did get back together but still! "Of course I remember," he said, "I've been looking forward to it. Why?"

Namjoon gave a sigh of relief, "I was thinking maybe we could pull it now? Since we both have time and stuff."

Oh how Jinyoung longed to hear those words! He was so happy! He was about to say yes, but wait... what about Mark? What about JJProject? He voiced his concerns, asking "What about JJProject though? And Mark? I want to, but I don't want to leave them hanging you know?"

Namjoon frowned because no, he didn't know. He was the least liked member in BTS, despite everything he did, and Jin never pain him any attention. "But, Baby, don't you love me? We can do this together. You and me, we'll be together forever." He kept his voice gentle and sweet, trying to be as convincing as possible and to seal the deal he even gave Jinyoung a peck on the cheek. 

At that, Jinyoung's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. How could he say no? He loved Namjoon so much, and the kiss only made things better. It like, electrified him (no homo). "Yeah, okay, let's do it," he breathed, nodding slowly. Namjoon smiled, obviously happy at that.   
"But how are we gonna do it?" Jinyoung then asked. 

"Uh we can pull a Triple H and jump off a building?" Namjoon suggested. 

Jinyoung shrugged, "Fine by me."

 

Once they found a high enough building and climbed up it, the stood hand in hand at the edge. Jinyoung looked down at the now tiny figures below them, biting his lip out of worry. Did he really want to do this? "Are you ready?" Namjoon asked, interrupting Jinyoung's thoughts and flashing him a reassuring smile. 

Jinyoung nodded, smiling back at Namjoon and lacing their fingers together. "Yeah, let's Double J this shit."   
And then, hand in hand, they jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! :3 please follow my instagram @yeehawish hehe... i wrote this very long ago but was proud and wanted to post!!!! kawaii..


End file.
